


What plows the raging sea

by narath



Series: solavellan moments [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, solavellan - Relationship
Series: solavellan moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617556
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	What plows the raging sea

“My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glitter and gold-”

Solas watched her through the leaves of the trees, watched her rummage the forest floor whilst singing to herself, a fitting song for the grey and angsty sky.  
He was lost in how long he had watched her - he was supposed to help her pick twigs for kindle - her voice instead hypnotizing him until he lost track of time.  
It was an old sailors lullaby and though they were miles away from the ocean he felt as if he was lulled by the waves of the sea; closing his eyes to hear more clearly, the rise and fall of her soothing voice.

“There is nothing to console me, but my jolly sailor bold-” 

The final waver of her voice got broken with a loud crack followed by the deep thrum of incoming thunder.  
She stood up and turned her nose to the sky, catching the first raindrops on her skin with her eyes closed.  
“I love the rain,” She turned to Solas with a serene smile splayed on her soft, pink lips. “Don’t you?”  
He walked up behind her to kiss her through her wild curls, whispering in her ear that the forgotten Gods were once believed to live in the crack of thunder.  
She laughed a bit incredulously while he wrapped his hands around her waist, humming the tune of the song she had sung; a sensual, low tune accompanied by the increasing tapping of rain, crashing like muted cymbals on the leaves surrounding them.  
Soon she joined the tremor of his bass voice, finishing the song with a fair and high note right before they took off running, hand in hand when the sky opened fully; their feet splashing rainwater on the plants that bend to lend them a path.  
When they finally found shelter, out of breath from feeling free, she sang him the last verse before she kissed him reverently.

“Her hair it hangs in ringlets,  
His eyes as black as coal.  
My happiness attend him,

Wherever he may go.”


End file.
